


In Love, Coffee Ground Up

by captainhoothoot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Coffee, Flirting, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Rhymes, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhoothoot/pseuds/captainhoothoot
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou prided himself in being a disciplined young man, and by being disciplined, this meant that he was capable of influencing his boyfriend, Akaashi Keiji, to join him on his morning routine. A morning run, hot steamy showers together and a piping cup of black coffee each.Akaashi Keiji prided himself in being an excellent student. He had everything in life to get him going, but coffee perhaps, was one of the greatest significance in his life. With a cube of sugar, a drizzle of cream and a drip of caramel? Not anymore. Not after he found the greatest significance in his life. A man by the name of Bokuto Koutarou, who approached him during the first class of the new semester and almost dropped that cup of black coffee.A cup of black coffee. That’s how everything started. Without sugar or cream added. Just pure, black coffee, leaving a delightful bitter aftertaste for the both of them as they relished in each other’s embrace, looking out of the window. Their window. Loving smiles exchanged, that was how everything had started. A cup of black coffee. A conversation. A date.I didn’t want to fall in love- not at all, but at some point in time, you smiled and holy shit. I blew it.





	In Love, Coffee Ground Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my second Haikyuu fanfiction I've written, after 'Let the Right One In'. This time, the story revolves around BokuAka, one of my favorite pairings in Haikyuu. (⺣◡⺣)♡* I have always wanted to write a fanfic to do with heaps of coffee, and school life since I'm a student myself. I decided to swap things up a little bit and portray Bokuto, albeit dorky, to be a character who has a serious side to himself where he drowns in black, unsweetened coffee (like a man). Whereas Akaashi on the other hand, likes his coffee sweet, (painfully sweet) and never thought that would change, until he met Bokuto. 
> 
> I apologize if I failed to portray their actual characters and personalities well. ;; 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment! I'll be more than happy to receive constructive feedback. I haven't written in some time. (´-ε-｀)
> 
> On a side note, I'm really sorry if the text looks messed up ;; I copy paste my works from Word documents so the structure looks broken and the paragraphing looks off. QAQ

**_In Love, Coffee Ground Up_ **

****

_I didn’t want to fall in love- not at all, but at some point in time, you smiled and holy shit. I blew it._

****

**_No one’s POV_ **

_I get up every morning determined to change the world and have one hell of a good time. My plan for today? Same as always. Have a run, drink a cup of coffee and be sexy._

 

 

**Bokuto Koutarou**

 

Bokuto Koutarou prided himself in being a disciplined, young man. By being disciplined, this meant that he was someone who managed to wake up at the crack of dawn every single day without fail.  Six, an ungodly time of the day. Bokuto Koutarou would awaken, eyelashes fluttering open as a sleepy smile etched onto his charming features, straightened locks of hair framing his face as he made his way towards the window, drawing the curtains open, inhaling the freshness of the morning air deeply.

_Every single day._

Six, in the morning.

Rain or shine. Hot or cold. Weekday or weekend.

Bokuto Koutarou was a disciplined young man who never failed to rise to the occasion (pun intended)- watching the first rays of sunlight stream through the curtains at six.  A mixture of yellow and orange on the horizon that gingerly cleared and turned into a pinkish hue, dusting the sky like a sea of cotton candy this morning. It was a different sight every single morning, and Bokuto Koutarou never failed to awaken to a different sight, at six in the morning.

Every. Single. Day.

 

It was a true wonder how this ripped man was capable of dragging his sculpted body out of the softest comforters, washing up and getting ready for a morning run before getting back to the apartment he shared with a bed headed roommate after his jog, to have a quick shower prior to the activities that followed. Knob turned to the highest setting, taut muscles would flex tantalizingly, as rivulets of hot water rolled down broad shoulders, sharp collarbones and prominent hipbones.  Drying off quickly and stepping out with a towel wrapped around his hips, Bokuto would then head to the kitchen, humming as he prepared a steaming cup of coffee- black. Without sugar or cream added. Just pure, black coffee, leaving a delightful bitter aftertaste that Bokuto loved. _Relished_ in, even.

Kuroo, Bokuto’s roommate, _failed_ to understand how his best friend was able to survive up to date.

 

(“It is a wonder. A miracle, you know, as to how Bo’s still alive and kicking,” Kuroo once uttered, bemoaning, shaking his head in utter despair.)

 

Gazing at Bokuto at the moment, with sleep still crusted in his eyes, Kuroo noted how his roommate, who was currently sipping his coffee calmly, looked so cheerful, despite the sheer audacity of drinking unsweetened coffee. The raven haired male gasped in both disbelief and horror. No matter how many times he had awoken to such a ghastly sight, it never failed to make him feel uncomfortable.

A man in his early twenties drinking black coffee? With a smile on his face, not to mention? Disturbing. A temerity, if you were to ask Kuroo, in all honesty (as much as he loved his roommate- platonically, that is).

 

“How the fuck do you manage to do it, bro?”

Bokuto merely hummed in response, glancing up from his cup of coffee before shooting the tired looking taller male a toothy grin.

“Discipline, bro. _Discipline_.”

Kuroo shuddered at the very thought, raking lean fingers through his unruly bed hair. He yawned, scowling when the owl lookalike put his mug down, a thoughtful look on his face.

‘This can’t be good,’ Kuroo mused.

 

“Hey bro, I was thinking-”

“Bo? No. Please.”

“But-”

 

Bokuto pouted, lower lip jutting out. It was endearing, if not for the intent behind the very act.

 

“Bokuto, if you’re going to ask me if you want me to join you for a morning run, it’s a no.”

“Oho? Is that rejection I hear? I guess I’ll just have to convince you with owl my might bro.”

“No, Bokuto. _No_. You little shit. Did you just crack a-”

“Yes. Kuroo. _Yes_. I’m so owlsome, don’t you think so, bro?”

“……”

“Oho?”

“………”

“Ohoho?”

“…………..”

“Ohohoh-”

“….. F…FINE! I get it. You’re going to keep going until I say yes huh? Shut up already, you stupid owl!”

 

 

Bokuto Koutarou prided himself in being a disciplined young man, and by being disciplined, this meant that he _was_ capable of dragging his roommate to his morning routine the very next day.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Akaashi Keiji**

_The amount of sleep required by an average human is five minutes more._

Akaashi Keiji prided himself in being an excellent student. He had everything in life to get him going, and by being an excellent student, he really was not lying. He was ‘ _just that good’,_ as proclaimed by his beautiful roommate, Sugawara Koushi, who was honestly, _just as good_.

 

“Oh Akaashi. Stop being so perfect,” Sugawara once wailed dramatically, lean arms flailing as he flung his Literature notes away, out of both frustration and spite.

The dark haired male felt a twinge of sympathy. He knew how challenging Literature could be, with all the stuff they had to memorize. A smile tugged at the corners of his pursed lips. Glancing at his roommate coolly, he inched forward to the ash blonde, nudging the latter gently.

“Hmm. I beg to differ,” Akaashi chuckled softly, rolling his eyes when Sugawara huffed, “For the perfect one speaks.”

Sugawara raised an eyebrow at that, flushing in the cheeks at the sudden compliment.  Looking away in feigned abashment, he sighed, shaking his head.

“Would you look at that? So humble, and sweet too! _Ah_. Akaashi…Woe is me!” The shorter male cried aloud, clutching onto his chest in feigned despair.

The roommates exchanged amused looks at the banter before bursting into giggles. Yes- giggles, because it is _perfectly fine_ for two grown men to be giggling adorably.

 

That aside, the roommates, who also happened to be incredibly close friends, topped the cohort and it was common to have eyes trailing after their slim and elegant physiques. Sometimes, it seemed as though their good looks, charm and intelligence rubbed off one another. The hungry eyes leering after them was to be expected, and _anyone_ who thought otherwise, would knock themselves out after meeting the both of them- Akaashi in particular, as Sugawara had long been taken by his possessive boyfriend since high school, Sawamura Daichi, wearing purplish blue bruises down his nape and collarbones for show, proudly. (Akaashi only sighed in exasperation when he saw Sugawara wearing a low collared tee, hickeys blossoming down his nape, for the third time the following week.)

 

“Oh Jesus- he… He’s… He’s so beautiful.”

 _Right_ , because Akaashi Keiji had flawless, porcelain skin. Long lashes that rested against alabaster cheeks. Red, luscious lips that _demanded_ to be kissed.

“I take back anything bad I once said about him.”

 _Right,_ because Akaashi Keiji just so happened to be the sweetest and most polite boy anyone ever crossed.

“Goodbye.”

 _Right,_ because Akaashi Keiji was a seemingly perfect being, who was also imperfectly human, at the same time.

An honor student, who excelled in every spectrum, despite being a student in his first year in university, Akaashi Keiji was guaranteed a sponsored scholarship. He was a straight A student, who wrote the best essays that left his professors in tears, wondering, “Just how the hell did I get this lucky and blessed to teach a student like him?”

Diligence, dedication and… Coffee. _Ah_. The answer to all the questions.

 

 _Thank god_ for coffee.

 

Akaashi Keiji prided himself in being an excellent student and an all rounded being, in several areas. However, if there was one thing the alluring man could never make do without, it would be a cup of coffee to start his _damn_ mornings. Yes, _damn mornings_. Akaashi Keiji was by _no_ means a morning person, and if it meant slugging through his classes that started way too early (at nine), he needed a cup of coffee to go.

With a cube of sugar, a drizzle of cream and a drip of caramel. Ah. _That_ was exactly what Akaashi needed, the moment his roommate dragged him out of his bed, forced him to wash up, get dressed and-

By a drip of caramel, it _probably_ meant two large cubes of caramel in his coffee. Maybe more. Just… _Maybe_.

 

Sugawara, as angelic of an understanding being he was, simply failed to comprehend how it was possible for a young man in his twenties to be inhaling _this_ much sugar down his throat, while maintaining his physique all too well. Ah. Good genes.

‘Woe is me.”

On a side note, was it not just young children who had such a massive sweet tooth? The pretty male sighed, shaking his head fondly as he stared at his curly haired roommate digging through the shelves with a grunt, for caramel cubes. Annoyance flickered through dark, sleepy eyes and Sugawara snorted when the latter shot him a weak glare.

 

“How do you do it, muffin?” Sugawara chuckled softly, waltzing over to the table to throw in three caramel cubes into Akaashi’s coffee (They had long gone past the stage of calling each other by their given names, apparently.)

“Not now, Sugar.” Came a dry, grumpy reply.

 

Sugawara’s amused (and muffled) laughter filled the air, dying when a _very_ naked Daichi staggered out of his room in nothing, but his boxers in hand, Akaashi’s snickers replacing the laughter from before (once the initial shock morphed into amusement.) Sipping his coffee in contentment, he merely watched on as his roommate chided his boyfriend, cheeks flushed a rosy hue.

 

 

Akaashi Keiji prided himself in being an excellent student. He had everything in life to get him going, but coffee perhaps, was one of the greatest significance in his life. With a cube of sugar, a drizzle of cream and a drip of caramel.

 

Maybe that would change when paths crossed. Maybe. Just… _Maybe_.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

**Akaashi Keiji**

_Sometimes the most productive thing one can do is sleep._

 

Akaashi groaned for the umpteenth time, warm covers ripped away from his body all too forcefully. Grunting in displeasure, he blinked, eyelashes fluttering open gingerly. Shuddering as the cold air hit his bare legs, the raven took note of the obnoxious sunlight filtering through the blinds as a familiar figure loomed over his face.

“Good morning, sunshine!”

Akaashi hissed, turning away, his body seeking the warmth of his blanket. _Not now._

“Five more minutes,” Akaashi rasped, “Please.”

 

Amused chortle filled the air.

 

“I’m afraid we can’t have that, can we, Muffin? You’ve got a class in… Twenty.” Sugawara smiled empathetically when Akaashi gasped like a fish out of water, tumbling out of the bed to the toilet in a hurry, movements quick, albeit sluggish.

 

“Don’t hurry lest you get hurt, Muffin. Your coffee to go’s been packed in your tumbler. On the countertop!”

 

Shuffling out of the toilet at the speed of light and the promise of coffee, face cleansed and breath minty, a tiny smile tugged on the corners of Akaashi’s lip as he reached for his jeans and knitted sweater. Sugawara cooed.

“Now that’s a good look to have to start the semester.”

 

The former huffed in response as he stripped down without a single care, completely unabashed. Glancing at his roommate who gasped in horror, he cocked his hip to the left, smirking with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

 

“Well, looks like it just got better.”

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bokuto Koutarou**

****

_For pleasure has no relish unless we share it._

Cup of piping hot coffee in hand, Bokuto took purposeful strides towards his first lecture to start the new semester. As much as he had enjoyed his break, focusing on his club activities and grueling volleyball practice matches playing for his home country, it was nice to get back on track on his academic studies.

Straightening his back, Bokuto beamed at a few familiar faces down the hall, greeting some of his peers politely before he took a sharp turn to the right, making his way into the lecture theatre.

 

‘Ten minutes early,’ he mused silently, gazing at the digital clock situated at the top of the lecture theatre.

 

Shifting his gaze back to the seats available in the lecture theatre that was beginning to get packed with students chattering about the activities and catching up over their break, he noted how a whole row was still surprisingly empty, aside from someone with a head worth of raven locks, slightly curly, but not unpleasantly so.

 

“It looks fluffy,” Bokuto mumbled softly, before making his way to the row where the man sat alone, lean fingers twirling his pen, a tumbler in his other hand, “Wonder why he’s alone.”

Ignoring the urge to reach out and weave his fingers through those dark locks, Bokuto had to remind himself that this was a stranger, a fellow student having the same class as he did, not Kuroo.

Neck slender, glowing skin pale, Bokuto shook his head and hesitated before clearing his throat, stepping closer to the student who was still deep in thought.

 

“Uhmm.. Excuse me? I don’t mean to bother you. Is there anyone sitting beside you? May I.. sit next to you?”

 

The pen in the raven’s hand stopped twirling. Bokuto licked his lips. They felt too chapped for some reason. Perhaps it was a bad idea to-

A low sigh. The raven-haired male finally turned, a pointed gaze fixated on him coolly. And… _Oh._

_His eyes._  

 

Bokuto inhaled sharply. The former’s eyes were a shade of green that was a mixture of the sky and the grass. All of his emotions were evident in those orbs, bundled into a deep cyan. Bokuto felt the world come to a stop. Breath hitched in his throat, he swallowed around nothing, barely realizing that the cup of coffee in his hand was beginning to slip. Black coffee. Unsweetened. Without a trace of cream.

Like an abyss that dragged him away from reality, an anchor embedded itself deep into the sea. Deep into the pits of his heart. What was this feeling?

The chatter in the background seemed to fade away. Momentarily, it felt as though the world simply revolved around two people. Bokuto and the beautiful guy with seeming soft, curly locks of black hair before him.

_His eyes-_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Akaashi Keiji**

“Be careful!”

 

Akaashi leant in, fingers brushing against the man who had approached him so suddenly, reflexes kicking in instinctively. Grabbing the cup of coffee that had slipped out of his hand before it reached the ground, Akaashi sighed in relief.  Had the coffee spilled, it would have been a disaster. Thank god for quick reflexes.

“You ought to be careful.”

Akaashi sniffed the cup of coffee in his hand, reeling back at the overwhelming scent. Black coffee? Of all possible things in life- someone actually drank this horrid brew? _Black coffee_? Akaashi shook his head.

Impossible.

 

“You drink this?” Akaashi murmured silently in sheer disbelief (that gradually morphed into appreciation), gaze sweeping across sinfully taut forearms, broad shoulders, coming to a rest on-

 

Oh.

_Oh._

His eyes-

 

They sparkled, the light shining from above causing them to look alive. It was hard to put everything into words but Akaashi felt his breath slip away as the clutch on the cup of black coffee tightened. The light brownish hue in those eyes were soft, like the shade of how he liked his coffee done. Sweetened. The traces of caramel flooding his taste buds.

A ring of gold so bright, radiant and full of life hung inside of his iris, adding another layer of depth into those eyes.

 

_Beautiful._

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

**Bokuto Koutarou**

 

 

“ _Beautiful,”_ Bokuto murmured, transfixed as the haze began to clear gradually.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Students swarming around them. The lecturer stepping in to prepare his slides. Small talk. Gossip. Playful banter. Failing to realize the flush settled high on the other man’s cheeks, Bokuto continued without an ounce of hesitation.

 

“You..You uhmm… You’re beautiful.”

 

The raven’s cheeks blushed impossibly redder upon that breathy exhale and faint confession.

“…Oh…” The raven-haired male mumbled, “Thank you.”

 

“Y-You’re welcome!”

 

 

Bokuto rubbed his nape, attempting to pull off a smile. Smooth. _Real smooth._ Bokuto scrunched his nose. What was he trying to do? Why was he acting like a high school girl in love? Wait- Love?

Bokuto stared at the figure’s dexterous fingers wrapped around his cup of coffee shyly, refusing to look into the latter’s eyes. What stunning hands. (Not that he’d ever confess about having a particular _interest_ in lean fingers.)

 

“….Uhmm.. You can sit you know?”

 

Greeting him with the full force of hooded green eyes, Bokuto’s eyes raked over the dark lashes that rested against porcelain cheeks. Noting the exotic blue flecks within those orbs that held the light, Bokuto realized how stupid he probably looked at the moment, openly gawking and admiring the man before him, without saying a word.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

A deep flush bloomed on his cheeks as he shifted his weight on the balls of his feet, glancing away, embarrassed.

 

“I… Shit. I’m sorry. Wait- No! I’m not sorry! D-don’t get me wrong. I apologize! I’m Bokuto Koutarou but yes- I’m sorry for… Oh god. I’m acting really stupid aren’t I? I’m sorry but I’m not usually like that. I just… You’re… Really pretty. I…Hello? I.. Uhmm.. I’m Bokuto Koutarou. Ha. Aha. Hi?”

A tiny snort. Bokuto blinked, drawn to the sweet laughter that tumbled out of plush lips, reeling back in surprise when he caught the faintest smile on those kissable lips. His heart lurched in his chest, threatening to combust. Feeling joy ride within his being alongside the laughter, Bokuto averted his gaze awkwardly, entwining his fingers that seemed a lot thicker than the slender man’s ones.

 

_I didn’t want to fall in love- not at all, but at some point in time, you smiled and holy shit. I blew it._

**No One’s POV**

 

“Keiji.”

 

Silence followed. The bell rang, breaking the silence between them. 

 

“Kei…ji? Is that your…” 

 

At the adorable look of confusion scrawled on Bokuto’s face, the smile on the raven-haired male’s face grew slightly. He placed the cup of cold, black coffee next to him, eyeing the latter quietly. Bokuto hesitated, licking his lips.

“Can I?”

The other male rose an eyebrow impassively. The small smile on his face gave him away.  

“You can, but you may not, Bokuto.”

“Oho? Well… I don’t think I can find another seat so… If I may, Keiji, ” Bokuto grinned, rubbing his forearms to shake off the last lingering bits of overwhelming emotions that came crashing into him like a tidal wave before he took a step forward and plunked onto the seat next to Keiji.

 

“Akaashi Keiji. _Pleased_ to meet you, Bokuto.”

 

Bokuto spluttered, grabbing his cup of coffee he had almost spilt if it were not for Akaashi’s god-like reflexes and downed it in one go. _Cold, black coffee._ Someone choked. For a minute, Bokuto thought his lungs had failed on him and panicked, until he caught sight of Akaashi coughing wildly.

 

“A..Akaashi?” Bokuto gulped, reaching out to pat the raven’s back gently, “Are-“

 

“Are _you_ okay?” Akaashi gasped, “How do you… _Black coffee_? That’s a temerity, Bokuto.”

“A temerity? Oho. Do you mean rarity? It’s not a severity, Akaashi.”

“……I’ll have you know that’s sheer barbarity, Bokuto.”

 

A loud snort. Bokuto burst into amused chortles, oblivious to the glare the lecturer was sending his way. (He probably could not be bothered to care even if he was the slightest bit aware. ) Eyes crinkled, he turned to face Akaashi properly, a wide beam evident on his striking features.

 

“How do you like your coffee then? Anything but black huh? I guess you could say it’s not your cup of tea?” Bokuto smirked, chuckling lowly.

 

The raven blushed, heart fluttering. He blinked, heat travelling to his cheeks at the sight of the smile- or rather, smirk, Bokuto was adorning. How audacious it was for a man to look so adorable and charismatically sexy at the same time. How audacious it was for a man gifted with height, a sculpted body and a voice that of the low, soothing rumble of a guitar to look so feral, wild and free. How audacious for a spluttering mess to turn into an eloquent lad who could counter Akaashi’s rhymes within the blink of an eye.

_Charming._

 

_I didn’t want to fall in love- not at all, but at some point in time, you smiled and holy shit. I blew it._

 

 

“Well, hello darkness my old friend. I like mine sweet. With a cube of sugar, a drizzle of cream and a drip of caramel.”

 

Lips pursed, Akaashi gazed at the taller male who gagged.

 

“Too sweet, Akaashi! That’s just… Irregularity!”

 

Akaashi hummed. The desire to get to know the other male better was overwhelming.

 

“Say…Bokuto, what would you say if I were to ask you to join me to get coffee later?”

 

 

Gaze sweeping across sinfully taut forearms, broad shoulders, they came to a rest on-

 

Oh.

_Oh._

_How could I forget._

His eyes-

 

 

They sparkled, the light shining from above causing them to look alive. It was hard to put everything into words but Akaashi felt his breath slip away for the umpteenth time since he last laid his eyes on the taller male. The light brownish hue in those eyes were soft, like the shade of how he liked his coffee done. Sweetened. The traces of caramel flooding his taste buds.  

With a cube of sugar, a drizzle of cream and a drip of caramel.

A ring of gold so bright, radiant and full of life hung inside of his iris, adding another layer of depth into those eyes.

 

Bokuto bit his lip, hope lighting up in those eyes.

 

“Are you trying to go one step ahead of me and ask me out on a date, Akaashi?”

 

Akaashi inhaled sharply. _A date? How interesting._ Bokuto leant in, staring into the raven’s eyes. A challenge. Unspoken words exchanged in the spur of a moment. Akaashi’s eyes were a shade of green that was a mixture of the sky and the grass. All of his emotions were evident in those orbs, bundled into a deep cyan. Bokuto felt the world come to a stop once again. Getting lost in those eyes. Breath hitched in his throat, he swallowed around nothing, realizing that the cup of coffee in his hand was now empty.

 

“I think I have always been a step ahead of you from the moment I caught your cup of coffee before you slipped up. So… Will you come with me? Bokuto? On a date?”

 

A knowing glint flickered in Bokuto’s eyes, the beginning of a dimpled grin tugging on the corners of his lips.

 

 

“Yes.”

 

 

 

**One month later…**

Bokuto Koutarou prided himself in being a disciplined young man, and by being disciplined, this meant that he _was_ capable of influencing his boyfriend, Akaashi Keiji, to join him on his morning routine the very next month. A morning run, hot steamy showers together and a piping cup of black coffee each.

 

Akaashi Keiji prided himself in being an excellent student. He had everything in life to get him going, but coffee perhaps, was one of the greatest significance in his life. With a cube of sugar, a drizzle of cream and a drip of caramel? Not anymore. Not after he found the greatest significance in his life.

A man by the name of Bokuto Koutarou, who first approached him during the first class of the new semester and almost dropped that cup of black coffee.

 

 

Akaashi snorted, allowing his fingers to ghost cross the expanse of bare skin. Gazing at the figure sleeping soundly beside him, the gentle rise and fall of that sturdy chest he had pressed his palms against time and again during passionate nights of great favor, Akaashi nuzzled closer to his personal heater.

 

A cup of black coffee. _That’s how everything started._ Without sugar or cream added. Just pure, black coffee, leaving a delightful bitter aftertaste for the both of them as they relished in each other’s embrace, looking out of the window. Their window.

 

_They were meant to bean._

 

Loving smiles exchanged, that was how everything had started. A cup of black coffee. A conversation. A date.

 

_I didn’t want to fall in love- not at all, but at some point in time, you smiled and holy shit. I blew it._

 

 

 

 


End file.
